Furuba and Fanfiction
by his4evergirl
Summary: This has nothing to do with my other fics. It is just a random fic about what if the characters discovered fanfiction. Don't have to read or review. Just had to write something random. I do not own Fruits Basket!


Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat in the library of their school, for study hall. The teachers had been going light on homework for the day, so they had nothing to do. Tohru sat in front of a computer. She had heard about fanfiction and decided to check it out. She clicked on the category anime/manga and then looked through the list.

As she scanned through the list one of the names caught her eye, _Fruits Basket_. She clicked on it and started looking through the stories. She read the summaries and saw that the names of the characters were the same as hers and her friends, as well as the Sohmas. She clicked on one and began reading it.

"Oh my." She whispered. "I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Kyo asked.

Tohru quickly closed the window. "I'll show you when we get home." She said.

Kyo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why can't you show me now?"

"Because it just needs to wait until we get home." Tohru answered.

Kyo let out an aggitated growl, but said nothing more. He just waited impatiently for the school day to end.

_Later..._

The three teens arrived home and Tohru walked over to Shigure. "Uhm, Shigure can I use your computer for a minute?"

"Sure Tohru." He answered.

"Thank you." She said bowing and then heading to Shigure's office. She got on the computer and pulled up the sight again. Then she went and grabbed the three men of the house. "You guys should see this."

The three men came in and walked over to the computer. They all looked at the screen. "Uhm, Tohru what are we looking at?" Shigure inquired.

"Fanfiction about a manga/anime...that is about us." She answered.

The three men looked closer at the screen. They couldn't believe their eyes. "So someone knows our secret?" Yuki asked.

"Apparently." Shigure said, moving to take the seat in front of the computer.

"I haven't told anyone!" Tohru said.

"No one said you did." Kyo said, angrilly.

Tohru shrank back slightly. Then she looked back at the screen of all the stories. Her eyes widened when she saw a few of the summaries and then her face reddened.

"Kyo and Tohru are a popular couple in these fanfictions." Shigure mused.

Both Kyo and Tohru blushed.

"So are Yuki and Tohru." The dog observed.

Tohru blushed once again. Yuki just said nogthing and Kyo looked annoyed.

"But it appears that even more popular are Yuki and Kyo." Shigure said, smiling.

Both Yuki and Kyo became indignant. "That is just sick and disgusting. I would never have anything to do with that stupid cat!"

"I hate that damn rat! What is wrong with these people?"

Tohru had to hold in her giggles and suppress a smile. She looked at the screen and then her face flushed.

"Ah, I always knew Hari likes you, Tohru!" Shigure sang as he saw a fanfiction about the two as a couple.

Tohru blushed veen deeper, but couldn't say anything.

"Ah, and here is one of me with the beautiful flower! These people are brilliant!"

Yuki and Kyo instantly smashed their fists into Shigure's face. "You pervert." Yuki said, a look of disgust on his face.

"You sick bastard. All of these people are sick." Kyo said, anger and disgust mingling together on his face.

Shigure got back up and looked at the screen again. Here's one where you two are girls!" Once again, his face became friends with the fists of the teen boys.

"There are a few of Ayame and Shigure." Tohru said, trying to make Yuki and Kyo feel better by embarrassing Shigure.

This however failed, epically. "Oh! I knew that Aya and I couldn't keep our love a secret!"

"He is hopeless." Kyo muttered.

"I am ashamed to say he is my cousin." Yuki said.

Everything became quiet for a moment. Then Shigure looked up at the teens, a serious look on his face. "I wonder what Akito will think if he finds out."

"Especially when he sees that there are several where he is actually a she and is with you." Kyo said.

A small laugh came from the three teens to try and cover up the seriousness of the situation. The thought, _Akito must never know, _Crossed each of their minds.

**A/N: I just wrote this to pass time and hopefully get passed my writer's block on my other furuba fics. You don't have to review this one if you don't want to. This fic isn't important. **


End file.
